The Little Things
by LLC94
Summary: Isabella Swan's entire life has been ruled by her parents. From what she wears to who she talks to, has all been chosen to further the image of her perfect family. So what does the perfect daughter do when she breaks free? And how is she supposed to remain free when the most powerfull man in the world is looking for her. Rated M. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Little Things**

**Author: LLC94**

**Summary: Isabella Swan's entire life has been ruled by her parents. From what she wears to who she talks to, has all been chosen to further the image of her prefect family. So what does the perfect daughter do when she breaks free? And how is she supposed to remain free when the most powerfull man in the world is looking for her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

"Hello, I'd like to buy a one way ticket." I ask, approaching the glass.

The lady on the other side of the glass merely pops her gum and taps her computer three times.

"To where?" She snaps.

"Uh..." I falter for a second.

The only plan I really had was getting out of the house, beyond that I have no idea what I want to do.

I try to think of a place, any place. The problem is I've never really been anywhere. The only time I was allowed out of the house was to attend a function with my family.

"Look," She said, accompanied with an exasperated sigh. "I can't give you a ticket if you don't have a destination."

I nervously tap my fingers against the counter, weighing my options, before shrugging. "Where is the next train that's leaving going to?"

"Forks."

"Excuse me, Forks?" As far as I could remember I'd never heard of a place called Forks.

"It's in Washington."

My heart seizes in fear. "Washington D.C?"

"Washington State. Look, are you going to buy the ticket or not!"

"Yes, please." Sighing in relief, I fumble in my bag, searching for the rolls of twenties I'd stashed in there earlier.

"Sorry for interrupting but can you guys hurry up, I have somewhere I need to be." A smooth voice calls from behind me.

I turn to find a man standing a couple feet away. He is dressed in a dark suit, matched with a red tie. Unfortunately, I'm unable to look him in the eye due to my embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just about to buy my ticket to..." I turn back to the lady for help.

She rolls her eyes at my inability to remember the name of my destination. "Forks,

"That's right, Forks."

"Forks?" The guy asked.

"I know, I thought it was a strange name too, at first, but now it's kind of growing on..."

"As much as I'm enjoying this little get together," The ticket lady snaps, interrupting my babbling. "Can you just take the ticket and leave?"

Blushing, I turn away from the man and take the ticket she has placed on the desk. I pass her a couple bills and with a quiet "Thank you" walk away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up tomorrow. **

**LLC94 C:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, thanks to everyone who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not owned by me.**

* * *

Looking down at the ticket, I saw that my train wasn't due for another twenty minutes. I also saw that I had to switch trains four times. I guess that's what happens when you take a two thousand mile journey.

Deciding to kill some time until my train arrives, I make my way to a small convenience store located across from the station.

Pulling on the hood of my jacket, I make sure that my face is not visible before passing a large group of people and entering the store.

The first thing my eyes land on is a stack of shelves filled with books and magazines.

I grab a few magazines and a random book that I like the look of as well as a few candy bars.

"Is that all?" The cashier asks as I place the items on the counter.

"Yes, thank you," I bite my lip as I wait for her to ring them up.

Normally if my mother caught me buying a gossip magazine, she would have blown a casket.

"Isabella," She would shriek. "Do you know what it would do to our reputation if the press catch you reading this? What if it effects your father's campaign?"

Although I have no idea how anyone, let along the press, could catch me reading it when I was hardly allowed outside of the house. A trip to the garden was practically a vacation.

A few minutes later, I am making my way to platform three. Luckily the platform seems to be quiet so I'm able to get a seat with no problems.

The only people here, apart from me, are two women sitting a few seats down from me, chatting loudly to eachother. Checking the time on my watch I'm shocked to realise that its twenty five minutes past three. I'm five minutes late for my train.

Panicking, I jump up from my seat and rush over to the departure board. I try to find the tiny yellow writing that says "Forks" but my eyes are too unfocused to read the words.

"Hey!" A woman shouts from behind me. I jump as I feel a hand grab my shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" I turn to face a woman standing there. She looks to be a few years older than me. Maybe around twenty five?

I'm just about to tell her what's wrong when her expression suddenly changes. Its goes from mild concern to astonishment.

"Oh my god!" She squeals. "Oh my god! You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Uh..." I anxiously pull my hood closer to my face but it's no good – I've been recognised.

"Lauren, get over here!" The women yells to her friend. "You'll never guess who's here."

"No, please, no one can know I'm here..." I beg, but it's no use.

The friend has reached us now and she too has recognised me. "Holy crap!" She yells, before sputtering. "It's... it's... You! Jess, look, its Isabella Swan."

"I know! I can't believe we met you." she gushes. "It's really you isn't it? I mean, I just can't believe I'm meeting the president's _daughter_!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. More tomorrow.**

**LLC94 C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Sorry this is a couple days late, guys. I've been really busy this weekend but don't worry the next update for tomorrow is set to go. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phenomenon that it Twilight.**

* * *

I was nine when my life changed. I remember the moment perfectly. I had been outside, in the front yard, playing with Mike Newton, the boy who lived next door. My mother had called me inside and told me to tell Mike to go home.

After he had left, my mother sat me down on her expensive leather couch and told me that we would be moving.

I was forced to leave my friends, school and any sense of normalcy.

From the moment we got to Washington D.C my mother and I were at my father's side constantly, playing the dutiful family.

Standing at the side of stages, listening to my father babble on about how we needed better schools and fairer taxes. Kind of ironic considering he didn't give a shit about his own daughter's education and was the most money thirsty man to ever exist.

After he was elected, I was forbidden to leave the house without one of my parents with me. A tutor was hired to help me with my lessons – not that I ever learned much because he didn't speak any English.

I guess that only time my well-being was taken into consideration was when my father assigned two body guard - Quil and Embry - to protect me. I didn't really see the fuss though, why would I need protecting when I only left the house, on average, twice a month.

However, at this present moment I would kill for Quil and Embry.

The two girls in front of me are literally bouncing on the spot, there eyes alight with excitement. "Can we have your autograph?" The blond one said, I think her name was Lauren.

"Um..." I'm not sure if that's something I should do. Never in the whole seven years that my father has been president has anyone asked me for my autograph.

"Can we have a picture too?" This time it's the other girl asking. I barely have any time to think between they're firing more questions at me "If I call my mom will you speak to her?"

It's too much.

I can feel my breath quickening and becoming more shallow. My throat feels tight and my head is beginning to spin. My legs begin shaking and I feel them getting weaker and weaker. I'm literally seconds from collapsing and the girls in front of me are still firing questions at me. I shut my eyes, frantically trying to control my breathing.

Suddenly a new presence registers with me.

I feel myself being ushered forward by an arm around me shoulders.

"C'mon sweetheart, our train's here."

My eyes snap open at the vaguely familiar voice. How do I know that voice? The first thing I see, when my eyes adjust, are shiny, black, leather shoes. Expensive shoes. My eyes travel up the body attached to the arm around my shoulder.

A dark suit with a red tie.

I can't stop my eyes from their journey north and suddenly I'm faced with a pair of piercing green eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

**LLC94**


End file.
